In the moonlight
by BBCRules95
Summary: What would happen if a mysterious tennager appeared in Camelot? The teenager similar to Merlin:he also has a secret. What if their paths crossed? Besides Merlin has to help Arthur with defeating the beast, which is a big threat for the whole kingdom.
1. A newcomer

**Author note: Please let me know you are there! Please comment! This is my first story and I'm just a beginner, but I put my whole heart into this and it's important for me. Tell me what you like and what you don't, so that I can improve my writing!**

'Come on Merlin!' said Arthur, pushing his servant over to the ground. 'You're not even trying!'

'I am…' said Merlin, trying to catch his breath and getting up. 'It's just…'

'Just what?'

'Well… Maybe not fair? Can't you practice with your knight or someone else?' asked the boy.

'You're hopeless,' murmured the prince and he walked away, leaving Merlin on his own. The boy touched his arm. It ached terribly. Actually his whole body did. For the last few days Arthur's been giving his servant a hard time. He's been preparing for the tournament and the thought about losing hasn't even crossed his mind. And that was why he had to practice. And because Arthur had to practice, Merlin had to be beaten. Of course he's tried to fight his opponent, but no one stood a chance of beating the Prince, especially not Merlin. He started walking slowly towards the castle. He would go back home, lay on his bed and rest, rest, rest and rest. At least that was what he thought he would do…

Aiden was running. Running as fast as he could. He didn't even know where he was heading. He just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. Even from himself. From his true self. He'd already been running for a very long time, when he finally got out of the forest and found himself in an open space. That was when he saw a castle in front of him. It was beautiful and huge, surrounded by many majestic towers with red flags waving on their tops. It was made of white stone and looked really impressive. It was just a stronghold. A stronghold, that no one has ever conquered. Aiden stopped. He had to think. What actually was he doing? He couldn't say. He just knew that he was scared. He ran away from home the previous night and then… And then what? Did it happen again? It was full moon last night. It had to. The boy looked at his clothes. They were covered in blood. He knew IT for sure. Aiden felt like crying. Something terrible has been happening to him and he couldn't fight it. But then a thought came to his mind. What if there was hope for him? Maybe he could find help in the castle? He's heard many times about Uther's hatred for magic, but what if someone in Camelot could help him? 'I have to try,' thought Aiden and started walking towards his only hope. Maybe towards him end?

Merlin's already reached the gate. He was about to go through it when he saw someone walking in his direction. It was a boy the same age as Merlin. Maybe a year or two younger. But this boy… Merlin realized, that something was wrong with him. He looked terrible. Tousled hair, clothes in pieces and covered in blood. He looked like a dead man walking, like a skeleton. Merlin ran to him.

'Hey. Do you need help? Oh God, of course you do.'

It took Aiden a while to realize, that someone was talking to him and to assemble an answer.

'I just… Need to get to Camelot. Need to…' he couldn't finish the sentence, because he's collapsed. Merlin's caught him in mid air and put him on the ground. Then he turned and ran in the direction of Gaius' chambers.

'Is he going to be all right?' asked Merlin.

'No need to worry,' replied Gaius. ' He's exhausted and he needs rest, but he's going to be fine.' Merlin breathed with a relief.

'Anyway, what are you going to do with him until he gets better?'

'You found him, he's your guest,' replied the physician. Merlin's already known what was on his mind.

'If you want to suggest putting him in my room…' here Gaius looked at his young friend with one of his 'don't argue with me Merlin' looks.

'…then I think it's a great idea.' Finished Merlin, knowing, that there was no point in arguing - he's already lost. He's had a good heart and he wanted to help this good boy as much as he could, but a perspective of sleeping on dirty, cold floor didn't seem very inviting.

Merlin was alone with the boy, who was still asleep. Gaius'd gone out, because he still had to visit some of his patients. Merlin was polishing Arthur's sword when he heard a quiet cough. It was the boy. He'd woken up.

'You're awake,' said Merlin, sitting on a chair standing beside his bed. 'Are you feeling any better?'

'Yes. I'm fine. I'm… Wait? Where actually am I? And who are you?' asked confused boy with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

'My name is Merlin and you're in my room. We'd met just before you collapsed. What's your name and what happened to you?'

'I'm Aiden and… I can't actually say what happened. You wouldn't believe me anyway. And…I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause any trouble. I'll just go now,' said the boy.

'Trouble? My friend is a physician. It's his daily bread. Just make yourself at home and…'

Merlin haven't had a chance to finish the sentence, because Arthur's come in and started yelling at him about his sword, about his armor, about his horse and about all those things, that Merlin should've done long time ago. He stopped when he saw Trey sitting on Merlin's bed and staring at him.

'Sorry. I see you're busy' murmured the Prince.

'No… Actually, I was just going out' said Aiden, picked up his dirty, stained shirt, smiled at Merlin and went out of the room.

'Wait!', yelled Merlin, but Aiden had already gone. 'Look what you've done,' murmured Arthur's servant.

'Who the hell was that?' asked the Prince with a bit of disrespect in his voice.

'Gaius' patient. I found him unconscious under the gate. He should be resting now, but thanks to you he's gone! Gaius's going to kill both of us!' yelled Merlin. He didn't want to be so aggressive, but he was so angry!

'For the love of God, Merlin! You could've said!'

'No, I couldn't!'

'Yes you could!'

'Trust me: I COULDN'T!'

'MERLIN!'

'WHAT?'

'You've lost him, so now you look after him!', said Arthur and left. A second later his face appeared in the room again.

'And don't forget about the tournament.'

Trey has still been weak, but felt much better than he'd felt before. He was grateful for this boy who helped him, but he didn't like the one who was yelling. He must've been a noble or something, so he thought he could do or say whatever he wanted. Aiden's never liked people like him. Even though he was worried about his host, he's had more serious problems than yelling nobles. He's been weak, he's been lost and worst of all Aiden's been cursed. AIDEN HAS BEEN A BLOODTHIRSTY BEAST.

Merlin went out of the castle. He turned right, left and then right again, but there was no sign of Aiden. What if he collapsed again and was lying on the dirty street somewhere in this big town. Or what if he got himself into trouble and got locked up in the dungeon? Merlin's ideas were getting weirder, and weirder and weirder. He couldn't help it, but he was simply worried about this boy. Unfortunately the only thing that Merlin could do for him was to keep searching.

When Aiden was passing people on the street they looked at him suspiciously. He knew he wasn't looking very good, but it was still very annoying. He was walking down the street, buried deep in his thoughts when someone pushed him. He hasn't even had time to cry out, because someone hit him on his stomach. For a while everything went black, but then Aiden started to think clearly again. His father learned him how to fight and now he was going to use this knowledge to defend himself. He reached for a thick stick lying on the ground beside him, picked it up and hit his opponent on his chest. Surprised man stepped away from Aiden. The boy thought, that this idiot would just go away and then Aiden would have problem out of his head, but it's never so simple, is it? After a very short while things started to get worse. Things started to get worse firstly, because Aiden realized that he was fighting not one but three people. Things started to get even worse when Aiden saw that his opponents had taken knives out of their pockets. He had no idea what they wanted, but he knew one thing: he wasn't going to give up without fighting. All three bandits started running straight at him. He had to act quickly. He hit one of them on his knees. The man hasn't been prepared for that. He fell on the ground, right under Aiden's feet. The other two haven't had a chance to stop and they ran into their beaten companion. The boy hit one of them on his head, knocking him out. The second one must've cut himself accidentally with his knife when he was falling, because he was sitting on the ground, holding his hand and groaning in pain. Aiden didn't want to hurt anyone, not even bandits, but actually it was just self-defense. People had stopped to watch. Some were impressed and some wanted to arrest the boy and punish him. Aiden knew he was a good fighter, but he's never lied, especially not to himself, so he had to admit: this time he wasn't hurt just because he's had luck. A lot of luck. Still, there was one thing, that Aiden didn't know. When he was fighting he was watched by someone, standing in the crowd. It wasn't just an ordinary someone. It was the Prince Of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon himself.

Walking towards the castle Merlin heard people talking out loud. He could also hear something like… cheering. But what could be happening on the market in Camelot? Merlin turned around and started walking in the direction of these noises. He saw, that a large group of people had gathered around something. Actually, around someone…Merlin spotted Arthur, standing on the back of the crowd and approached him.

'What's going on?' asked Merlin. He was shorter than Arthur, so he couldn't see over people's heads, that the three men were lying on the ground and that there was also a boy, who was desperately trying to get away from this commotion. He's never asked for being involved in this. He just wanted to walk away, but it wasn't as simple as it may seem.

'You know what Merlin? I quite like this friend of yours,' said Arthur.

'The friend of mine? You mean the boy I've found…lost actually…Aiden?'

'I don't know his name and what he's doing here, but I'm going to find out,' said the Prince and he started to make his way through the crowd. Merlin followed him.

'Hey, boy!' he yelled over people's heads. Aiden recognized him. It was 'the yelling noble'. The boy wanted to run away, hide somewhere and then just leave the town. He's given up his hopes about better life here, when he realized what he's just done. Even if he could disappear right now, he didn't want to go back home, and he had nowhere else to go.

'I didn't do…' he started, but then Arthur interrupted him.

'What's your name and what do you think you're doing here?'

'I'm just… passing by,' murmured terrified teenager. The man who was talking to him was just few years elder than Aiden, but he's been making an impression of someone powerful and important. He's had a sword by his side and was wearing a scarlet tunic with a golden lion on it. Trey immediately recognized the dragon. It was the crest of the Pendragons, the royal family. So this man must be a knight.

'I think it's none of your business,' Aiden said. He's decided to change his vain. He wanted to make an impression of himself, being confident and he surely didn't want to show how scared he was. But…Maybe he's just made a mistake? Now it's already been too late to think about that. Merlin was just standing by Arthur's side and hasn't said anything from the beginning of the conversation.

'You may not know who I am, but I can assure you, that it is my business,' said Arthur.

'Really?' Who do you think you are, the King?' said Aiden sarcastically. When Merlin heard it he couldn't help smiling. This question sounded familiar to him.

'No my dear friend. I'm not the King. I'm his son, Arthur!' replied the Prince. Aiden realized that he'd gone too far. He was just smith's son. Compared to this man he was no one. He didn't want to be rude, he just didn't want to seem weak. What should he say now?

'I'm…Sir, I'm…I'm …' he couldn't say a word. 'I'm lost,' finished Aiden.

'Apparently you are. And apparently you've just beaten those gentleman.'

'I… they attacked me. I don't know why. I'd never seen them before and I haven't got any money, so…'

'Don't worry about it. I've seen everything from the beginning. My guards will take care of them. I'm more interested in your skills. You can fight well. Where are you from?' asked Arthur.

'I'm from Ousden. It's the village near the northern border. My father's a smith and…'

'And he learned you to fight very well,' finished Arthur.

'I just…It was just luck. I didn't do anything actually. That's it. You saw it for yourself. It had nothing to do with real fighting.'

'I know when I see the real talent. You acted quickly, you didn't panic. That's what counts in a fight,' explained the Prince. Aiden didn't know what to say. He's been in Camelot not even for a day and already, so much's happened. Merlin knew what the boy must've felt. The first time he met Arthur he was rude for him and he was beaten for that. Even though he hadn't liked him very much he saved his life. And what has he got as a reward? He's been made Prince's servant! Arthur, seeing, that Aiden didn't know what to say broke the silence.

'This evening I'm training with my young knights at the castle yard. I want you to be there. We'll see what we can make out of you,' said young Pendragon, turned around and walked away. Merlin didn't know what to do or say. He was sure Arthur would punish the boy, and instead he nearly made him a knight! He thought it wasn't fair. Merlin saved his life and has been made a servant and this boy made a fuss in the middle of the market and is getting rewarded now! Even though he was a bit jealous, he was relieved that Aiden was all right. Well… maybe not all right, but not worse than he'd been before the fight. The young warlock also felt guilty. He blamed himself for what happened. At least if he'd stopped the boy from going out, he wouldn't have had to fight anyone.

'Get away from here! There's nothing to look at!' yelled Merlin at gathered people. The guards have already taken away the bandits, people have come back to their usual business. Merlin and Aiden've been left for themselves again. Aiden was confused. He hasn't done anything special, actually he just made trouble, and the Prince has apparently liked him. The boy's heard stories about Prince Arthur – that he was a great warrior and that one day he surely would be a great king. It took Trey a while to come back to earth and realize that Merlin's still stood by his side.

'So…' started young sorcerer. 'You want to stand here forever or maybe you prefer some hot dinner?'. Aiden definitely preferred dinner, but he thought it would be better to apologize his host for walking away and for worrying him. He knew he would like this boy and that they had something in common. He hasn't known yet what it was, but he didn't want to start this acquaintance like that.

'I'm sorry. You helped me and I just… I thought…' he started. He's never had friends, so he wasn't quite good with apologizing and that sort of things. Merlin knew what the boy must've felt. He got the same feeling in his first day in Camelot when he saw Gaius, watching him when he was fighting Arthur.

'I know what you mean. Anyway, you don't have to explain yourself to me, do you?' said Merlin with an encouraging smile. Aiden just nodded and they started walking towards home.


	2. The Unicorn

**Author note: Please review! Help me improve my stories. It's really important for me! I hope you like it!**

'But what the hell were you thinking?' asked Gaius. He, Merlin and Aiden were eating dinner.

'I… I wasn't thinking…' replied Aiden. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oh, stop it,' said Merlin. You've already apologized a hundred times. Besides, it was Arthur's fault.' Gaius looked at his protégée.

'What does Arthur have to do with this?' asked surprised physician. Boys haven't told him about the reason, why Aiden'd behaved so stupid and had just left and afterwards found himself in the market.

'He was just himself… I mean, rude. He came round here and…' Merlin started, but Aiden interrupted him.

'Forget about it. It was just my fault. I could've stayed. I knew I should've rest and the prince didn't make me go out, did he?' Aiden didn't want to mention his adventure any more. It was quite embarrassing for him and he didn't want to trouble his hosts.

'So are you going to the castle tonight?' asked Merlin. Aiden hasn't thought about it yet, but what actually did he have to lose?

'I suppose I'll go. The Prince apparently wants to give me a chance for something better than I've had before.'

Gaius has already heard about what happened in the market, so he also knew about Aiden's conversation with Arthur. This boy, Aiden's been in some way similar to Merlin. He's had the same talent for getting himself into trouble.

'Boys, let's just finish eating now, in silence. The time for talking will be later,' said the physician. ' And Aiden, I don't think, that fighting again today is a good idea. You are exhausted and…'

'I'm really grateful for your help and hospitality, but I'm not a kid and I can decide about myself. Besides, we don't know if the Prince wants me to fight. Maybe he just wants to talk,' said Aiden. He was going to prove, to no one else, but to himself, that even though he's been cursed he could live his life as he wanted to. The beast within him, wouldn't stop him. Being a normal kid's always been Aiden's biggest dream. Since he remembered he's been always kept away from other children. Well, people in general. When he was younger, his father was trying to keep the truth away from him. He uses to tell Aiden, that spending whole days at home, not talking to other people and not having friends was normal, but the boy wasn't stupid. Besides it was more difficult to explain to the boy what would happen to him every full moon. The only things, that Aiden could remember about what happened then were pain and fear. When he got older, his father finally told him the truth about how he'd been beaten by half-human, half-wolf. That would explain the scar that Aiden had on his left leg. Since this day, every full moon he would change into a beast, the same as the one that has beaten him. There was one more thing that would make Aiden's life a nightmare. Every time when he got very angry or scared he changed. So if you made Aiden angry, one second you would be standing in front of a normal teenager and the next you would be facing an 8 feet high beast. Aiden was very surprised that nothing happened in the market, but it just gave him hope. Hope that he could be a normal human, living a normal life.

Arthur was walking in his chamber. Walking and thinking about the boy he'd seen fighting in the market. He was brave, he was smart and he was absolutely strange. When Arthur looked at him for the first time he thought it was just a peasant, whom Gaius was treating. When he came to see Merlin, the boy just behaved so strange, left with no reason. Because of this he seemed stupid for Arthur. Young Pendragon's changed his mind, when he saw him in a fight. The fact, that he was wearing blood-stained clothes and in general looked terrible, didn't seem promising, but why not give him a chance? Anyway, the boy's had a spirit. Someone else would just give up and give these bandits what they wanted, but he fought. Fought and won. Maybe Arthur could make something out of him. The Prince went out of his chamber. He's still had to remind Merlin about all those things he hasn't done yet.

Aiden had already finished eating. Now he and Merlin were sitting in young warlock's room. For the last hour they've been talking about their homes, families and about themselves in general. It has been decided that Aiden would stay in Camelot until he fully recovers. Merlin told his guest all about Ealdor, his mother and friends, but still he was sorry that it was all he could tell other people about. He couldn't even mention anything about his magical powers and it really bothered him. The only person who has known _everything_ about Merlin was probably Gaius. He was not just the boy's protector, but was also replacing a father for Merlin. Aiden had also something that he couldn't say. He's always been troubled about it. He knew that a friend was someone who you could trust and tell literally everything about yourself, so it seemed to him, that he'd never had any friends at all.

'Life here, in Camelot, is amazing,' said Merlin. 'I've got all these duties and I'm actually busy all the time, but it's great.

'Why?' asked Trey. He couldn't understand the other boy. He's just always wanted to be free.

'It's just easier than at home. I don't have to worry so much about everything. But I miss my mother.'

'What about your father?' asked Aiden.

'I've never known him,' replied Merlin quietly.

'Sorry…'

'That's all right. I still have got my mother and Gaius and…'

KNOCK, KNOCK, someone knocked on Merlin's room door.

'Come in,' said the boy. Then the Prince appeared on the doorstep.

'Well, hello. I just came to collect my sword,' said Arthur. Merlin immediately came to his table, picked up the sword and handed it to his master. It was already getting late.

'Are you coming to the training?' asked the Prince, looking at Aiden.

'Yes, I suppose so,' replied the boy.

'Then you'd better hurry up,' said young Pendragon. 'I'll see you tomorrow Merlin,' he said and left.

Aiden got up and looked at the door uncertainly. Maybe he should stay? What if he just goes there and makes a fool out of himself? Merlin gave him an encouraging smile.

'Good luck,' he said. Aiden was convinced, that he would need it. Then he spoke his worries aloud.

'What if I go there and do something stupid?' he asked.

'Don't worry, it'll be all right. Besides, I don't think, that you could do something worse in the presence of Arthur than I've already done,' joked Merlin. A shadow of smile crossed Aiden's face. He had to go. He had to try. At least he'd promised to himself. But maybe the Prince didn't want to train him? Maybe he's just made himself a false hope?

'So see you later,' said Aiden and was about to leave, when Merlin asked if Aiden wanted them to go together. He thought it would be much easier for his guest then. Aiden agreed and they walked towards the castle yard.

When the boys finally got to the castle yard, the Prince and his 'students' had already been there. All the boys have been probably Aiden's age, around 17, some maybe even younger. They surely haven't been knights yet. Aiden was unsure what to do. He gave Merlin a questioning look. Merlin didn't know anything about these 'knights stuff'. The only thing he's ever had to do with it, was polishing Arthur's sword and armor. ( And maybe faking some papers for his friend Lancelot, who wanted to join the knights of Camelot.) Fortunately the boy didn't have to say anything, because the Prince has approached them.

'Aiden, am I right?'

'Yes… sire,' the boy wasn't sure how he should address Arthur.

'I'm not going to beat about the bush. I've seen you in the market. You impressed me and I want to give you a chance. A chance that you should be grateful for. Not everyone can get it.' Aiden wanted to say something or smile, but on the other hand he didn't want to show how excited he was.

'But,' continued the Prince. ' There are some conditions. First: you tell me everything about yourself and explain your appearance. Second: you prove to me, that you are worth being given an honor of becoming a knight.'

Aiden listened to Arthur very carefully and then nodded. Arthur left him for a while, told his trainees what they were supposed to do and came back.

'So, I'm all ears,' said Arthur.

'Well… What do you want to know sire?'

'I've already told you. If you didn't listen careful enough, then that's your problem,' said the Prince coolly. He couldn't show any sympathy for his knights. Besides, he hasn't been sure yet if he liked the boy.

'So I was born in Ousden and I've spent my whole life there. My father is a smith and… Wait, shouldn't I be a noble to become a knight?' asked Aiden.

'It's not your concern, but you'd better continue talking, because I can still change my mind about you.'

'Yes… so my father is a smith in the village and my mother died when I was a small child. So it's always been just me and my father. He started teaching me swords fighting when I was maybe…8 years old. He made for me a sword, that I could handle and since then we've practiced every day. No matter if it was raining or a heat. He wanted me to practice, even when I broke my arm. And I've always thought I couldn't be a good fighter, because I'm just too small, but my dad always tells me, that it doesn't matter. He says, I just have to be quick and focused and that I can use my size as an advantage.' Aiden wasn't high or well built. He was trim and short and he was afraid that it would make fighting more difficult for him, but so far, it actually never has.

'Your father must be a clever man,' said the Prince. 'You have to remember that size doesn't matter in a fight. You've seen it for yourself.'

'So…that's all about myself,' finished Aiden. 'Training and helping my father is just my whole life. Every day is the same.'

'You still haven't told me about how you got there. And you just have to explain to me why your clothes are blood-stained. It looks suspicious. You have to admit it.'

'Well…It's complicated…I…I've ran away from home and,' Aiden had to think quickly. He couldn't just tell Arthur that he was a werewolf who killed some animals in the forest last night. Aiden hoped that what he killed were _just_ animals. 'And I took the horse. … It wounded itself somewhere in the forest. I tried to help it, but it was bleeding terribly and there wasn't much I could do. ' Aiden knew, that his excuse must've sounded woeful and unconvincing, but he couldn't think of anything better. He looked at Arthur. He couldn't say whether he believed it or not.

'Where did you get the horse from?'

'What?'

'The horse. You won't tell me that a smith is rich enough to buy a horse , will you?' said Arthur.

'It was our mutual horse.'

'Mutual horse? What is that supposed to mean?'

The conversation was becoming weirder and weirder.

'I mean that once, all the villagers decided to save some money and buy a horse, so that we could go to the market in town and take our good on the cart pulled by this horse. It would bring profit.'

Merlin hasn't found about what exactly happened to Aiden, but he knew that Arthur wasn't stupid and whatever really happened he would never believe a story about a wounded horse. To Merlin's surprise Arthur asked:

'So you're not just a troublemaker, but also a thief. It doesn't look very good to me.'

Aiden realized that he'd made a mistake. Even though he knew he hadn't stolen anything he couldn't say that he's just lied to the Prince.

'The most important thing for a knight of Camelot is not just how he fights, but also who he is and how he lives,' said Arthur. 'That's all for today. You can go now.'

'But what about the test. You said I'd have to…'

'And I also said GO.' Said Arthur, turned around and left.

Aiden looked at Merlin. He was so angry with himself. He could've thought that the Prince might ask about his suspicious appearance and just that sort of stuff. But now it was already too late. Aiden's apparently wasted his chance for getting something better than practicing and dealing with iron every day. One of the boys, who were supposed to be practicing had apparently heard what Aiden and Arthur were talking about, because he said:

'I knew that a peasant could never be a knight. But don't worry, one day maybe I'll let you make a sword for me,' he looked at Aiden.

'What actually do you want?' Asked Merlin. 'Just leave him alone, will you?

'Shut up! You're just a servant you've got nothing to say here!'

'What is your problem?' asked Aiden. He couldn't understand why other people were so cruel. Did they take pleasure in it? 'Let's go Merlin'

Aiden knew he had to remain calm. If he got angry he could change and simply kill everyone in the yard. The boys've passed a few streets and then stopped.

'Why did we leave so suddenly?' asked Merlin. 'He was just a prat, we didn't have to run away!'

'I just didn't want to get involved in any more fighting today.'

'I see.'

'Know what Merlin? You just go back home, don't worry about me and do whatever you want. I'll just have a walk around the town, ok?'

'Ok, but… Will you find your way back?' asked the young warlock. He didn't want to risk losing his guest again.

'Yes, sure,' said Aiden and the next second he was gone. He's wanted to be alone. To think. His father was right about keeping him away from people. When the boy in the yard insulted him, Aiden's nearly lost control. He felt this strange sensation near his stomach that he always got before he changed. It was close. Too close. Once again he's started to fell unsure about his whole future.

'I'm a fool,' Aiden said to himself. He felt so lost. He's been walking around the town for the whole evening. At first he decided that he would just disappear without telling anyone. Then he thought it would be too dangerous and stupid. He could get into trouble again. Later he thought about leaving again, but finally, he took the direction of Gaius' chambers.

Merlin didn't know what to think about the whole situation. At first this strange boy appears from nowhere, he gets himself into a fight then Arthur's interested in his fighting and invites him to the training and what does he do then? Just tells him to get lost! The boy was strange, Merlin had to admit it, but it was really nice to talk to him and he could be someone more than just a stupid boy in blood-stained clothes. Besides Merlin knew that Arthur wouldn't miss a real talent. This day's been crazy and Merlin just wanted to forget about it all for a while and relax. He took his spell book from under his bed and started looking for some interesting incantations. He's nearly reached half of the book when he finally found something entertaining. He decided to learn how to create a moving picture out of thin air. He didn't think that he would need it in the future, but it was just cool. He murmured the incantation for the first time. Nothing. The second time. Nothing. The third time. Something like a mist appeared in front of Merlin. Nothing special but it's already been progress. Merlin's been trying and trying and trying. He was already getting bored. Then he decided that he would try the last time for today and just go to sleep. He didn't notice the door of his room opening. Merlin spoke the spell very loud and clearly, he focused as much as he could. Then in front of him appeared a unicorn. Beautiful, shining unicorn. Exactly as Merlin had imagined it. Then Merlin realized that something was wrong. He turned around and saw Aiden standing on the doorstep with his mouth wide open.


	3. The Claw

**Author note: So, here is the third chapter. I hope you like it. Please comment! **

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. For the last year he's been keeping his secret from everyone and now it was discovered. Discovered by a total stranger. Young warlock didn't know if he could trust Aiden, if the boy wouldn't tell anyone.

'Um…you are…You're a sorcerer,' murmured Merlin's guest.

'Apparently,' replied Merlin. Then an idea came to his mind. What if pretends that it was all just a dream? He could do something stupid now and act strange, so that it would seem unreal to Aiden. But what if it doesn't work? No. Gaius's warned Merlin many times to be careful. He's told him, that using magic for fun could get him into trouble. He should face the consequences. Merlin was fighting a battle with himself. A battle for his life. Then Aiden broke the silence.

'Listen…I…I told you, it would be better if I just left, you see? I…'

Then Gaius yelled at them from his chamber to go to sleep. Merlin put out the candles.

'Haven't you ever heard about knocking?' asked young warlock.

'Hey! You helped me, saved my life, nut you don't have to be so…'

'Don't be so what? Concerned, worried, scared?' Merlin's lost his temper.

'Why would you be scared? Because you are different, gifted?' said Aiden.

'No. I can enjoy my powers, but I'm afraid that I know what you're going to do tomorrow. Go to Arthur or Uther and tell them about your recent discovery! I know people like you. Who are just simple and don't understand what it means to hide all the time!'. Merlin couldn't stop himself. He's never been like this, but he knew he had to throw all his anger away or it would destroy him from the inside.

'Know what Merlin? I would NEVER think of doing such a thing! And I perfectly know how you feel!'

Merlin didn't know what Aiden meant, but he regretted saying all this. Not just because he'd hurt the other boy, but also because his (we have to admit it, woeful) plan wouldn't work anymore. Both boys've been silent for few minutes. Merlin could feel his anger going away and being replaced by embarrassment, concern and worry. Aiden felt terrible too. The other boy's been so nice for him since they met for the first time. But he's been a sorcerer. Magic was forbidden, everyone knew it. According to the law, Merlin should be punished by death. But Aiden decided, that he wouldn't say a word. He knew how Merlin felt. He'd act like he'd never seen this boy performing magic.

'Are you sleeping?' asked Aiden. He couldn't bear this silence.

'No I'm not,' replied Merlin. He's changed his vane. Now it was warmer and softer.

'Does anyone else know?'

'Yes. But I can't tell you who it is.'

'I see. But I won't say anything about you. I mean it.' _'I've a secret too. I have to tell it to somebody. Maybe it could be you? Eh?' _that's what Aiden wanted to say, but he couldn't. He wouldn't dare. The thing about Merlin was different. He's had a gift, something he could use to make his life better. And Aiden… he was just a monster.

'That's all right. Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe you'll wake up in the morning and find me being an ordinary, boring servant, with no magic and nothing to worry about.

'Do you think I'm stupid?' asked Aiden.

'Of course I don't, but I had to try. Anyway, maybe we could act like it was just a dream?'

'We could.'

'So, will we?' asked Merlin. He was angry. With no one else, but himself. How could he be so stupid? He wasn't worried just about safety of his secret. He's been also troubled about how he would tell Gaius. He couldn't lie to him and pretend that jut nothing happened. Aiden answered Merlin's question. The young warlock was relieved when he found out, that the other boy wanted to forget about it all as much as Merlin. Then Merlin felt somnolence. He closed his eyes and started dreaming immediately.

Aiden woke up. He looked out of the window. It was still dark. He'd had a nightmare. He's had this nightmare even now, but he was no longer dreaming. His thought have been haunting him. Thoughts about home, about his curse, his wasted chance and the boy who could've been his friend. But Aiden messed this up to. It was terrible. The feeling of failure, of being alone. It made him sad at first. Then sadness has changed into anger. Such a big anger, that Aiden couldn't control it. It's started to take control over him. He had to get out of this place, or he would tear his hosts apart. Well, Aiden wouldn't do it, but the beast inside him would do it with pleasure. He looked at the boy lying on the floor and ran out of the room. He had to move fast. He was in a street. Dark, empty street. He was safe. But then e felt a terrible pain near his stomach. Few seconds later it filled his whole chest. He felt like something was tearing him apart from the inside. Burning him. He would change any second now. He was just hoping that no one would go out of their homes and get themselves killed. Probably the worst thing about being a werewolf was fear. Fear that he could hurt someone. After such a long time Aiden's already stopped worrying about himself. He screamed for the last time and there's been no more Aiden. There's been a big, blood-thirsty beast, which would kill anyone who crossed its way.

Sir Jasper went out of the castle. He had to patrol the town this night. He's always thought it was so boring. When he was a boy he used to think, that being a knight was just about fighting dragons, magic and people who wanted to hurt the kingdom. But when he finally joined the knights of Camelot, he discovered, that it wasn't just fun. It's also been hard training and doing some boring things, like patrolling, from time to time. He's already crossed some streets when he heard a loud' BANG!'. He turned in the direction of the noise and started walking. After he made a few steps he saw wooden boxes lying on the ground. It looked like someone made this mess on purpose. Surely some kids, who had nothing to do in the middle of the night. He would find these brats and give them a lesson. Sir Jasper started walking again. Where could they be? Then he heard something, which sounded like steps. Not human, but animal. So it even weren't kids. Just some dogs or other lost animal. The knight wasn't going to bother himself about it. Then he heard yelping. It was somewhere near him. But it didn't sound like a dog. It was much louder and just…creepy. Sir Jasper's always been very courageous and curious. This, whatever it was, he had to investigate. He turned around and the last thing he ever saw was a big claw, which landed on his chest seconds later.

Aiden woke up. He couldn't remember anything from the previous night. But…no…it can't be, not again! When the boy looked at his clothes he saw blood again. How would he get back to Merlin's chamber? The sun's already been rising . Aiden had minutes to go back unseen. He stood up quickly, removed his blood-stained shirt and walked towards where(at least he thought) he came from. On his way he 'borrowed' some clean clothes from a sleeping citizen of Camelot. If someone is already awake then he'll say, that he just went for a walk.

Merlin opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor in his room. The bed in which Aiden slept last night was empty. So it was true. It's all been true. The previous evening Merlin's secret was discovered by this newcomer. Merlin's secret wasn't safe anymore. Aiden's promise to keep it a secret, but young warlock couldn't be sure. He met the boy just yesterday. Merlin's already met many people who broke their promises. He knew he could rely only on himself and he failed. He hasn't been careful enough. Anyway he's still had to tell Gaius. The man's been risking very much for him. Keeping a sorcerer under his roof would be punished by death if someone told the King about it. Now there was someone who could. Then Merlin started to think about Aiden. Where could he be? Maybe he's really gone and the boys would never see each other again? Or maybe right now he was in the castle telling Uther all about Merlin? The young warlock tried to chase bad thoughts away. He put on his shirt and went out of the room. Gaius had already been in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Merlin cleared his throat, but Gaius started talking as soon as he realized that the boy went in.

'Are you practicing with Arthur today?' asked the physician.

'No but…'

'Great. Then you will go to the town and do some things for me. First I want you to go to Oliver Hornby and collect some herbs for me. Secondly, I need…'

'GAIUS!'

'Merlin, behave yourself! What's got into you today?'

'Aiden has seen me. Seen me when I was casting a spell. He knows that I'm a sorcerer.' Merlin had decided that he would say it quickly and have the problem out of his head. He was still waiting for physician's response.

'For God's sake Merlin! I've told you so many times! If Uther finds out we'll be both in very serious trouble. You know what the punishment for sorcery is!' Gaius was worried. Not much about himself, but mainly about Merlin. Gaius was old. Merlin's had the whole life before him.

'I'm sorry,' murmured Merlin.'

'I think it's already too late to be sorry. Have you talked to Aiden about it?'

'Yes and he said… he said he would keep it a secret. And… he also said he knew how I feel all the time, hiding from people, but I have no idea what he meant,' said Merlin. He thought that Gaius would yell at him, but the physician was absolutely calm.

'What happened, happened. We can't change it. But where is Aiden now?'

'I have no idea. I…I wasn't very nice to him last night. I think he might've felt wounded.'

'We have to find him,' said Gaius.

'What are we going to do about him?' asked Merlin. 'We're not going to hurt him, are we?'

'Of course we're not Merlin! Don't be stupid. I just need to talk to him.' Explained Gaius and then Merlin left.

Aiden realized that he's been simply lost. The town was big and he'd never been there before. He wanted to go back home. He was worried, because he didn't know how to make Merlin trust him again. The boy helped him, he didn't turn his back on Aiden, so now Aiden wasn't going to turn his back on him. He crossed few more streets. They were all narrow and looked the same for Aiden. But then he saw it. And he couldn't believe it. There was a man lying on the street, covered in blood with a big, deep wound on his chest. Aiden felt sick. Not just because the man looked so terrible, but mainly, because he knew who or rather what had done this to him.

When Merlin was walking he saw a guard behind every corner. He just didn't feel safe. He was buried deep inside his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name.

'Merlin!' It was Arthur. Merlin was scared. What if he already knows? What will he do then? Merlin wanted to turn around and run, but then it would be obvious that he's been guilty. The boy decided to act normal. He approached Arthur.

'Yes? What is it?' he wanted his voice to sound natural, but he knew that it was trembling.

'Are you all right Merlin?' Arthur changed his vain. He's liked his servant and he was really sorry, that he couldn't admit it.

'Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Ok then. I've been looking for you everywhere. I need Gaius and I can't find him also. Fetch him for me. Fast. We need him in the castle as soon as possible. He has to see something,' said Arthur.

'Something happened?' asked Merlin.

'You'll find out anyway. One of my knights, sir Jasper was found dead by some children half an hour ago. Looks like he was killed by an animal. A man couldn't do such a damage. But we don't know exactly what it was.'

'I see…'

'Poor kids. He really looked terrible. Anyway, Gaius, fast.' Then the Prince walked away. So Aiden hasn't told anyone. He was telling the truth. So now Merlin had to find not just him, but also Gaius.

When Aiden was walking through the town he could hear people talking about the knight killed by some animal. Rumours have been spreading really fast in Camelot. Aiden was scared of what he did and of what would happen if someone found out that he was a werewolf. He started to run. He had to find someone he knew. After crossing few streets he ran into someone. He was about to call them an idiot or something worse, but then he realized it was Merlin.

'Oh thank God,' said Aiden. 'I'm lost and you're saving me again.'

'Apparently,' replied Merlin. 'I have to find Gaius. Come on!' He's already disappeared in the crowd. He knew that what killed sir Jasper wasn't an ordinary animal. He could feel it in his bones.

'What happened?' asked Aiden, even though he was sure, that he'd already known. He had to walk very fast to keep up with Merlin.

'A knight's been killed by a beast. The King wants Gaius to have a look at this.'

Great! Thought Aiden. So now everyone knows!

Gaius was in the market. He had to buy some herbs and supplies. He was about to pay when he saw Merlin heading in his direction.

'Gaius…' Merlin's been walking so fast, that he couldn't catch his breath. He didn't want to make Arthur wait.

'It's important…Arthur wants to see you.'

'Is it about this poor knight? I'll come immediately.'

'Yes, but how do you know?' asked Merlin. Aiden finally caught up with him.

'How do I know? Merlin the whole town is already talking about it!' replied the physician. He threw some coins on the table and walked towards the castle with Merlin and Aiden by his side.

Merlin and Gaius were allowed to enter the castle, but Aiden had to wait outside. After Gaius had seen sir Jasper's body he was sure, that it was done by a creature of magic. Now, he was on his way to Uther's chambers. Merlin was walking by his side. He was shocked. The knight had been nearly cut in two halves. The boy felt really sorry for him, especially, because he knew him. The knight's always been kind to him, even though he was just a servant. Gaius entered Uther's chamber. Merlin stepped away from him and stood by the wall. Knights and some other people gathered around the throne. Morgana's been sitting by Uther's side and Gwen approached Merlin. She also seemed concerned. When Arthur finally came Gaius came closer to the King and his son and spoke.

'Your majesty,' here Uther looked at him. Till then he's been buried in his thoughts. 'I know for sure, that sir Jasper was killed by a creature of magic.

'Do you know exactly what it was?' asked the King quietly.

'I've got my suspicions,' continued the physician. 'I think that sir Jasper was killed by a werewolf. At least it looks like that, but…'

'We have to find it immediately,' interrupted Uther. 'Arthur, you'll search the whole town. Every street, every house if necessary.'

'Your majesty,' Gaius tried to continue. 'As far as I know a werewolf is half-human, half-wolf.'

'I think we all know this Gaius,' said the King. Indeed, everyone knew and everyone who heard Gaius' suspicions was scared. People knew what these beasts were capable of.

'Yes, but everyone also knows, that a werewolf changes every full moon. Last night it wasn't so.'

'So it isn't a werewolf?' asked Arthur. He felt a bit confused as everyone else, listening to this conversation.

'As I said, I don't know it for sure, but I'm going to do some research and then I'll be able to explain it all more clearly.'

'Go on then,' said Uther. 'Get down to work as fast as you can.'

Gaius bowed and left the chamber. Merlin followed him.

'So if there's a werewolf in Camelot, the town isn't safe anymore, is it?' said Merlin.

'Weren't you listening to me Merlin? It looks like a werewolf, but according to my knowledge it can't be. According to the whole knowledge I've got about these beasts it has to be something else,' said Gaius. 'What about Aiden?'

'I…I don't know,' replied Merlin. 'He hasn't told anyone yet and it looks like he really doesn't want to…' For a while Merlin managed to forget about him and about his… their secret.

'Merlin, if you want me to I can talk to him or…'

'No, you do your job and I'll deal with my problems. In case Aiden told anyone I'll confess, that you had no idea about magic or that I've cast a spell on you. Don't worry.'

'Merlin, my job is to protect you. I've promised to your mother.

The young warlock didn't have to say anything. He just looked at his protector and then Gaius knew he'd already lost. He had to let Merlin act on his own. Few more steps and they went out of the castle. Aiden's been waiting for them.

'So how was it?' asked the boy. He wanted to act normal.

'How was what?'

'The audience with the King.'

'The audience with the King? It's a crisis. An innocent man died last night and everyone is in great danger. It's not time for friendly audiences. It's time to do something.'

'What danger?'

'An animal that killed sir Jasper Is something more than just an animal. It's a creature of magic. It's dangerous and blood-thirsty.'

Blood-thirsty beast was all Aiden needed to hear. Even people who he thought to be his allies called him like this. But it was so unfair! He could do nothing about it!

'And Aiden, people don't have to know the details ok?'

'Yes, of course.'

'By the way Aiden,' said Gaius. 'Do you know something about werewolves?' asked the physician. Aiden froze. He knew, they knew. Gaius was clever. He would do some research, read some smart books and he would find out. Sooner or later, but at least he would. He would find out, that he's been keeping a monster under his roof.

'Werewolves? I thought they were just legends. And I don't think that I know anything about them,' replied Aiden, took a deep breath and followed Gaius and Merlin.

**So this is it. I hope you liked it. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can, but I have to keep up with school**** Please comment!**


	4. The Book

**Author note: Please review! Let me know You are there! It's really important for me. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Arthur's been sitting in his chamber for the last two hours. Sitting and thinking. He was worried. Worried about the beast, which killed one of his best knights. Sir Jasper would have to be buried next day. Arthur was also worried about his people. Ha had to find this monster fast or many innocent lives could be lost. _It's time to act, not to slobber, _he thought. He put on his leather jacket and went out. He would collect his knights and they would search the whole town, exactly as Uther told them to. That was a plan. A plan and nothing more that Arthur could really do.

'Have you found something?' asked Merlin, addressing Gaius. The physician's been sitting the last few hours over books.

'Nothing that I don't know. Everything the same. Blood-thirsty beast, moonlight, that's all I can find,' replied the worried physician.

'I think, that I know one book that we could also have a look at,' said Merlin. 'If Aiden already knows then it would do us no harm to look at this now, would it?'

'Well, yes. Yes, I suppose it wouldn't. What is Aiden doing now?'

'We were just talking about this and that and...I'll just go and collect the book,' finished Merlin and left the room. He came back seconds later with a big tome in his hand. It had a leather cover and was adorned with some golden lines on it. It was really heavy. But beautiful and in right hands, incredibly powerful. Gaius laid the book in front of him and started turning the pages. The book mainly considered spells, but there would be also something about such well-known creature as werewolf in it. Suddenly Gaius stopped turning the pages.

'I think I've found something,' said the physician quietly. 'Look, there.' He pointed to a short note about werewolves. Merlin bowed down to have a look at what Gaius's pointed. He started reading.

_A werewolf is half-human, half-wolf. It's well known for its cruelty and finding pleasure in haunting. Werewolf changes into its animal form every full moon. In some cases a change can also be forced by a sudden change of emotion ,especially emotions like fear, anger or sadness. Anyway wolfan's a very rare..._

Merlin didn't have to read anything more. What he's just read, was enough to scare him again.

'So practically everyone can be the beast, right?' said Merlin. 'And it could change even though it wasn't full moon last night, right?'

'I'm afraid so Merlin. We're all in great danger,' said Gaius. He was also scared, as the rest of the people, especially now, when he was sure what they were dealing with.

'We have to tell the King immediately,' said Gaius.

'Yes. Surely. So are you going to the castle?' asked Merlin.

'Of course. That's my duty. The beast has to be found as soon as possible. We don't want any more victims, do we? Will you wait here for me?'

'Yes. Sure.' Then Gaius left. He was really worried. This creature was really powerful and there was only one way to stop it.

When Gaius went out Merlin decided to have a look at the book again. He had to find a way to kill this animal. It was a creature of magic, so Merlin knew it wouldn't be easy to fight it. He's been reading for a while when he finally found it.

_A werewolf can be killed by being stabbed on its heart by a silver dagger or sword. When we want to get rid of wolfan the thing is more complicated..._

The page was covered in something blue. What the hell was that? A potion? Whatever it was it made Merlin even more angry than he'd already been. It couldn't be happening for real! Then Merlin realized that Aiden's just come in. He approached the table, that the book was lying on.

'What's that?' he asked.

'Me and Gaius, we've been trying to find out something more about this_ thing, _that killed sir Jasper. Now Gaius knows for sure, that it was a werewolf. Butthis isn't an ordinary werewolf. According to this book it's called a wolfan.' Even though Aiden's hated being a werewolf he got interested. He's never known anything about his curse but he wanted to find out. Maybe he could find a way to free himself?

'It's just not fair,' continued Merlin. 'I've nearly found a solution. There's written how to kill it, but look it's covered in... whatever it is, I can't read this sentence.'

Aiden felt terrible. They just simply wanted to kill him. But actually what should he expect? He was a killer. A beast and he couldn't help it. One day he would have to be punished for something, he couldn't even control.

'I have to disappear for a while,' said Merlin. 'Will you wait for me here?' he's decided that he would disobey Gaius and investigate himself. There was someone who could help him.

'Yes sure,' said Aiden. Merlin left immediately. The other boy realized that the book was still lying opened on the table. Why not have a look? He started turning the pages. All this was so amazing. Then he felt so jealous. Merlin could do all this and what did Aiden have? Nothing, he was just cursed. But he also felt sorry for Merlin. He's had such a great power, but he couldn't even show it to the world. Aiden couldn't understand the King. Why has he hated magic so much? It could bring good fortune to Camelot, it could bring profit. Anyway it wasn't his problem. Now Aiden had to worry about his life.

'So you know for sure, that it's a werewolf?' asked the King after he'd listened to Gaius.

'Yes your majesty. I'm absolutely sure. And it isn't an ordinary werewolf. It's called a wolfan. It changes every full moon, but can also change when something frightens him or makes him angry.'

'So it can be everyone,' said Uther. 'How are we supposed to find it then?'

'I have no idea, sire,'

'Arthur is already searching the town. But what when we find him? How do we kill it?'

'I don't know this sire. Usually a werewolf can be killed, by being stabbed by a sword or a dagger made of silver, but wolfan is something a bit different. I don't know how exactly to kill it. I'm afraid that silver may not be enough.'

'You can go now,' said Uther. 'But I want you to find a solution Gaius. I don't want any more deaths.' The physician bowed and left. There wasn't much he could do. He just have to wait and see what the next day brings.

Merlin was walking as fast as he could. He had to talk to the Dragon immediately. He was the only one, who could help him now. But what if he doesn't want to help? What if he turns his back one Merlin? The boy had to find out on his own. Ha went into the cave, holding a torch in his hand.

'Where are you?' he yelled. Then he heard a sound, like wings moving and the Dragon landed on a rock in front of Merlin.

'We're meeting again young warlock,' said the Dragon.

'Do you know why I'm here?'

'Yes... and no. I know that you've been discovered. You are very uncareful my boy. If this boy tells Uther you will be...'

'I know. But will he tell Uther?'

'How do you think?' asked the Dragon.

'I'm sure he won't...'

'Well, then your problem is sorted, isn't it? You can go now.' Said the Dragon.

'Stop playing with me. I need your help. You know why I actually came here. Camelot is in real danger.'

'It is not my concern,' said the Dragon slowly.

'Please. If Camelot falls I'll never be able to fulfil my destiny. Arthur will never be king and magic will never return here!' yelled Merlin. He was more and more desperate.

'If Camelot falls magic will be free. I will be free.'

'Please...' whispered Merlin. He didn't want to humiliate himself, but he knew he was the only hope for Camelot. Arthur could search as long as he wanted to, but he wouldn't find anything. Actually he could be the one discovered by the beast.

'What is your concern Merlin?' asked the Dragon.

'You know very well,' replied Merlin.

'The werewolf? Oh yes, I would call it a problem.'

'Will you help me or I'm just wasting my time?' Merlin was getting more and more impatient. He couldn't stand these games any more.

'What exactly do you want to know?'

'Everything. I mean... How to kill it and mainly how to find it at first,' replied the young warlock.

'I can give you two clues. First is that we'll soon meet again and the second is that you and the wolfan have got something in common.' After saying this the Dragon flew away. Merlin felt angry and confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He turned around and started walking. There must be the way out of this!

When Gaius came back he found Aiden, sitting in the chamber on his own.

'Where is Merlin?' asked the physician.

'He said he had to do something and asked me to wait here,' replied the boy. He felt uneasy after looking at the book. It was wonderful. All these incantations and spells. It would be so great to have magic and be able to learn all of them. Gaius sit by the table in front of Aiden.

'I think we need to talk,' he said.

'Talk about...?' Aiden was afraid that the physician had already known about his 'little' secret.

'About Merlin.'

'What about Merlin,' Aiden replied, even though he's already guessed.

'I think you know something more about him than other people do,' said Gaius. He actually had no idea about how talk to this boy. The only thing he wanted to know was if he could trust him.

'Oh... so it's you, you're the one who also knows?'

'As you see.'

'I swear, I won't say anything. I've promised to Merlin. I would never...Really,' Aiden finished. He really wanted to show these people that he meant no harm for them. Especially after seeing all these amazing things in Merlin's book and after all they've done for him.

'Aiden, I need to know for sure. It's a matter of life and death,' said Gaius.

'I understand. And I'm not a liar, I always keep my promises.'

'All right then. We'll see and I hope I can trust you.'

'Of course you can. What is the King going to do about this beast?' asked Aiden. He was curious, very curious. He knew that it concerned him and he wanted to know about the case as much as he could. Besides, he wanted to change the topic of their conversation.

'The Prince is searching the town, but I think it won't help. It's just a waste of time. The werewolf can be everywhere, everyone. And whoever it is, I'm really sorry for them.' Aiden felt better. Even though it was just talking it improved his mood. At least someone tried to understand.

'I see. How long do you want me to stay here?' asked Aiden. He wanted to disappear, forever. After all these people have done for him he was just a threat for them. He wanted to change it as fast as possible.

'When you fully recover,' replied Gaius shortly. Aiden's already heard it many times and this time he expected something more precise.

'I am fully recovered,' he said. 'I want to leave.'

'I am your physician right now and I decide whether you are recovered or not. Don't you like Camelot or it's just this monster that scares you so much?' asked Gaius. He thought it would be good to show the boy his sympathy. Then the chances would be bigger that Merlin would be safe. Aiden has been indeed very scared of the monster, because he knew how dangerous it was. How dangerous _he_ was.

'I really like Camelot. It's beautiful and... But even though I've ran away I miss my home. I miss everyday trainings with my father and all this routine.' That was the truth. Aiden didn't want to hide anymore. At home his dad would make sure that he was protected and here he's had no one.

'That's understandable,' said Gaius. Then Merlin came in. He gave the physician a concerned look.

'Will you leave us for a while?' he addressed Aiden. The other boy left immediately. Merlin sat in front of Gaius.

'I've just talked to... a friend. The friend who knows something about werewolves. Who knows a lot in general. After I'd seen that the book was destroyed I went to see him and we've had a nice conversation,' said Merlin.

'What have you found out?' asked Gaius. He's got really interested.

'He always talks puzzles. He hasn't told me how to kill it, but he's given me a clue how to find it. Anyway I don't think I understand it.'

'What is the clue? And who exactly have you talked to?'

'It doesn't matter who I talked to. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway. He just said that me and the wolfan...that we've got something in common.' Merlin wasn't sure whether he did the right thing telling Gaius about talking to the dragon or not. But he had no choice.

'Merlin, what is so difficult for you about that? It's simple,' said the physician. The riddle sounded woefully to him.

'There are many people who have got something in common with me! Even you! Look, we live in one house it could even be this! Or even colour of hair!' yelled Merlin. He was becoming more and more desperate.

'Merlin you need to calm down and think. If your friend knows what he is talking about...'

'... he certainly does...' interrupted Merlin.

'Great, then you'll find the wolfan soon. Just look. This common thing can't be just colour of hair or eyes. It has to be something really remarkable, that no one else has, that no one else knows about. Well... no one else or a very small group. Am I wrong Merlin?'

'You're right. I'll just have a walk, ok? I need to think...' said Merlin and left again.

It's been already dark. Night was coming. Arthur entered Uther's chamber and approached his father sitting on the throne. He's done everything he could and still he's found nothing. He didn't want to tell it to his father. He didn't want to let him down. Didn't want to, but had to.

'Sire,' started Arthur. 'We've searched the whole town and even the castle, but we haven't found anything. There's no trace of the beast,' said Arthur. He was waiting for his father's response.

'I talked to Gaius when you were gone,' started the King. 'He knows for sure that it's a werewolf, but he also says that the one we're dealing with is something a bit different.'

'What is it then?' asked Arthur. He really wanted to find this beast. It's been a threat for the kingdom and for its people and Arthur was worried about them.

'He called it a wolfan but still he doesn't know how to kill it,' said the King. He's always been very strict ruler, but he cared about his people as much as his son did.

'What do we do then?' asked the Prince.

'Right now you just go and rest. You've had a hard day,' ordered Uther. 'By the way, I've cancelled the tournament until this thing is solved.'

Arthur turned around and left. He was sorry about the tournament, but right now he's had more important things on his mind. Like safety of Camelot for example. He would just go to his chamber, have a bath and rest. Then it would be time to think about it all again and maybe at last, find a solution.

Merlin sat on the wooden bench. The most people's already gone to their homes and the streets have been empty. It was time to eat supper and just go to sleep, but Merlin's been buried too deep in his thoughts to worry about it now. Something in common...something in common... Arthur! They've got something remarkable in common! They both have a great destiny to fulfil. This is rather something, but as soon as this thought crossed Merlin's mind he realized how ridiculous it was. The Prince, his friend, being a werewolf. The young warlock couldn't even imagine it. What about...Gwen! She's been also a servant, a teenage servant. But was this something remarkable? Surely not. Besides Gwen and a werewolf just don't match each other. Who else...Morgana. That made more sense to Merlin. They both had something to do with magic. Merlin hasn't actually known too much about Morgana's involvement in magic, but this was a clue! But the King's ward? A lady? No way. Merlin's lost hope. There were many people he's known in Camelot, but they were just people he passed on the street every day or just neighbours. There's been nothing special connecting Merlin to them. But... Maybe he should look beyond Camelot? Maybe it has been something more... Someone who appeared in the town recently, someone new. Oh no, it can't be! Not him! Thought Merlin and ran towards home.

**What did Merlin think of? What is he going to do about it? You'll find out in the next chapter. Just let me know You are there and click this little button under this note**


	5. A new chance

**Author note: Thanks CuttlefishShiz. It's really good to know, that someone is reading my stories. It just makes me want to write more. Please review! Help me improve my writing!**

Gaius was sitting in his chamber. He was worried about Merlin. The boy hasn't come back home yet. Then Aiden came into the room.

'Where is Merlin?' he asked. He could see the worried expression on the physician's face.

'I have no idea. He's gone and he hasn't come back yet.'

'Maybe I could have a look around, eh? See if I can find him,' offered Aiden. He didn't want anything happen to this boy. He's been so kind to him. Even though they've known each other just for a few days, Merlin' been Aiden's best mate ever. Aiden's never had any friends and the boy thought the young warlock to be one.

'Ok, but be careful,' replied the physician. I don't want to lose you too.'

Aiden left. The evening was cold. The boy wanted to get back home as soon as possible. But where could Merlin possibly be? Aiden crossed few streets and finally found him. When Merlin saw the other boy he froze for a while. The only thing he could say was 'Hi'. He wasn't sure if he'd been right in his suspicions, but the theory about Aiden being a werewolf was the most possible out of all he's thought of.

'Is everything all right?' asked Aiden. He realized how strange Merlin was behaving.

'Yes sure,' replied the other boy. 'Why wouldn't it be? Let's just go home, ok?' He hadn't even waited for Aiden's response and started walking in the direction of Gaius' chambers. He didn't know if he was scared or simply curious. Whatever it's been he couldn't show his guest that he suspected anything. Aiden followed Merlin.

'So, where have you been? I've been looking for you,' he said.

'Here and there,' said the young warlock. 'I just needed time to think. You know, I'm worried about this beast. It's already killed once and I think it may happen again.' He didn't want Aiden to feel guilty, but this was stronger than himself.

'Do you know if there is any progress in the inquiry?' asked Aiden. He's been really curious. If someone discovered him he would be in really serious trouble. Then Merlin realized something. Why has Aiden been so interested in all this? The young warlock couldn't believe that it was just a will to investigate. His theory was becoming more, and more possible.

'And how should I know?' replied Merlin.

'Well, you're Arthur's servant. You can hear things in the caste.'

'I know as much as you do,' said Merlin. 'But whoever the beast really is then I'm terribly sorry for them,' he added quickly. If he was right, then Aiden would need as much support as possible. Merlin knew how uneasy it was to hide and to be a warlock in Camelot. He imagined how difficult it must be for someone who is simply cursed.

'Yeah, I… I think that if they knew what they were doing then they would be really, really sorry…' murmured Aiden. Merlin hasn't understood him clearly.

'Could you repeat?' he said.

'It's nothing… I was just talking to myself…'

'All right, but we'd better hurry up. Gaius will be furious…'

Aiden was really grateful, that the other boy's changed the topic. He didn't want to talk about this whole werewolf thing anymore.

'Furious? You've got lost, I was just looking for you!' said Aiden friendly.

'But you're here with me and we're just walking… talking… You know, you should bring me home as fast as possible, not mess around with me,' both boys smiled. None of them has said out loud, but they both felt like they've found a really good mate. Merlin was just worried that he could lose Aiden soon.

Arthur was lying on his bed. He was exhausted after the whole day of searching for the beast. He just wanted it all to be over. One of his best knights had been killed and the whole kingdom was under threat. He had to find this creature, he had to protect his people, no matter what cost. He knew his father wanted it as much as he did, but for some other reason. He was the king and he cared about his kingdom, but he also wanted something more. The werewolf was a creature of magic, and everything connected to magic had to be destroyed. Arthur couldn't understand his father's hatred for it. He's always though, that magic used wisely could do a lot of good. But not now. Now it was just his enemy. The enemy, that he had to defeat.

Gaius was about to go out and look for the boys himself when they appeared in the kitchen.

'Where have you been?' yelled the physician.

'I was just looking for…' Aiden started, but Gaius interrupted him immediately.

'Looking for him where? In the other realm? Do you know what time it is?'

The boys actually haven't. Since Aiden found Merlin they've just been talking, laughing and going no matter where. They were just simply having fun. They both managed to forget about all their problems for a while and relax.

'Something could've happened to you! It's the middle of the night!'

They knew they came home a bit late, but the middle of the night? That was serious. But surprisingly it made Aiden feel good. He felt like at home again. This whole time away from his real home and from his father seemed like ages. Now he could feel like he had a family again.

'You both go to sleep, immediately!' said Gaius and went to his chamber.

When the boys found themselves in Merlin's chamber the young warlock just said:

'I told you so!' Then they both started laughing again. But as soon as Merlin closed his eyes everything's come back again. Aiden's discovered his secret, but this actually has been already solved. The boy was more worried about his suspicions affecting his guest. This was something serious and dangerous. For them both. He didn't know if he should tell anyone about his worries. If he told Arthur he'd just go to Uther and Aiden would be lost. If he told Gaius he would also have to inform the King sooner rather than later. Merlin was shattered. Then he fell asleep, but his dark thoughts haven't let him be even in his dreams. He dreamt about the beast. And he was running. From one side he was chased by the werewolf and from the other by Arthur and the King. Then he fell. He was falling, and falling and falling… Then he woke up and realized that he was safe in his room. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. No more secrets, he thought. No more secrets…

Arthur woke up very early. He didn't even eat breakfast, because he's wanted to search Camelot again. He wasn't sure if it made any sense, but he wouldn't just give up. He called for his knights and they started. They've already searched the whole castle, asked everyone around, but no one could help them. Now they were heading to the town.

'Get up boys!' yelled Gaius. 'Come on! We've got plenty of work to do!

Merlin opened his eyes. He was so sleepy. He hasn't slept for nearly whole night. His nightmares have been chasing him all the time, always the same. Aiden got up. He also hasn't slept very well. All his worries came back to him last night. His curse, his responsibility connected to Merlin's secret. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. They went to the kitchen, where they found Gaius waiting for them.

'There you are, finally,' he said. He was still a bit angry about yesterday, but he tried to understand. They were just boys who apparently have found a friend in each other.

'Gaius…' murmured Merlin. 'We're sorry about yesterday, especially me. I shouldn't have just mess around like that…'

'It's all right Merlin, we're ok.' Both boys felt a relief. They didn't want to trouble the physician, especially not now.

'How are you feeling Aiden?' he asked.'

'Great, absolutely fine. I think I could actually go back to Ousden right now,' replied the boy.

'Yeah, I also think so. But in case you wanted to stay for a while, then you'll be always welcome, won't he Merlin?'

'Of course he will. Come on lad, we could send a messenger to your father, so he wouldn't be worried about you and you could stay here longer.' This offer sounded great to Aiden. Even though he was still worried about the danger he could bring upon this people he really liked the idea. Besides he's had no reasons to be angry or sad. The whole town was actually looking for him, but as long as he stayed with Merlin, his new friend, he would be probably safe.

'It's really…' he couldn't find words to express what he felt. 'I want to stay, of course… It would be great!' replied Aiden.

'Then it's decided right? You can write a letter to your father now and help Merlin a bit, all right?' asked Gaius.

'Yes, of course. Help Merlin, would be great!' he was so excited. He would live like a normal boy, he would even have normal duties, something to complain about, like a normal teenager! That was something, that his father could never give him. He was too worried about his son. But Aiden's promised himself, that he could be normal and his wish was becoming real now.

'I'll start writing immediately,' he said. He was so excited. Merlin was also very pleased. He's actually never had a friend like Aiden in Camelot. He wasn't noble like Arthur, Aiden was just a normal boy, who understood how difficult life can be from time to time. Even though Merlin liked the Prince they would never be equals. He would always be just a servant, hiding something from his master.

'Go on then. And when you finish I'd like you both to help me. And then you'll have the whole afternoon for yourselves,' said the physician. He wanted Merlin to have a time out. He wanted him to enjoy this day. Merlin was very happy about it. He could just forget about the werewolf, about who the werewolf could be. For today it was just Aiden, smith's son. Aiden sat by the table and started writing. Even though he was just villager he could write quite well. His father learned it somewhere long time ago and he's taught his son. When the boy finished Gaius told them to go to the town and do some things for him. Merlin and Aiden got to work immediately. They've wanted to finish as soon as possible, so that they could have some time for fun.

Ian, Cedric and Scott have just left the dungeon. They've spent last days there and everything, because of this brat! Whoever he was, he just had a bit of luck when they first met him. They haven't liked people like him. He looked so…strange and actually…just was strange. They wanted to find him and give him a lesson, but this time, he wouldn't be so lucky.

It's already been afternoon when Merlin and Aiden finished their work. They had gone home, ate dinner and then they were free. They've decided to go to the market and have a look around. Maybe something interesting would be happening? They were walking and talking when they heard cries.

'I swear I don't know who you're talking about!' yelled little boy. He was held by two man and apparently he was terrified.

'Really, cause you look like someone who could be this bastard's friend,' said Ian.

'Please, don't hurt me. I really don't know!' the boy looked like he was about to cry.

Aiden and Merlin exchanged worried looks. They've recognized these men. They attacked Aiden three days ago. The boys also guessed who they were looking for.

Arthur was about to give up searching. He wanted to go to the market and see if he could find something there. When he got there he also heard cries.

Aiden didn't even think. He just approached the men and asked them to let the boy go. At least they've had who they wanted to. The biggest man, Scott, kicked the boy on the stomach and pushed him in the direction of the crowd.

'Well, well, well, our little friend,' said Ian. 'What are we going to do about you, you brat, eh?'

'Well, you just let me go now,' suggested Aiden even though he knew, that asking was pointless. The three men laughed at him.

'Do you really think, that you can make fool out of us and get away with this? I don't think so,' whispered Ian, so quietly, that only Aiden could hear him.

'Well, actually you asked for it yourselves,' said Aiden. He was right. These men attacked him few days ago with no reason.

The Prince recognized the boy and got closer to them, so that he could hear the whole conversation.

'Shut up! You humiliated us and now you're going to pay for it!' said Scott. He and all of his companions have had swords in their hands. The situation's become very unpleasant. Cedric made the first cut. It hit only air. Aiden would have been cut in two halves if he hadn't stepped aside.

Merlin approached Arthur standing near the men and Aiden.

'Aren't you going to do anything about it?' he asked.

'Why would I?' replied Arthur.

'Are you kidding me? This boy is going to be sliced to pieces and you just want to stand here and look?' Merlin was shocked. He couldn't believe what Arthur was saying.

Aiden had to think. No one would help him, he knew it very well. People didn't care or were simply too terrified to do anything. Ian tried to hit the boy one more time, but Aiden has moved again. The bandits didn't want to be humiliated any more. This time the wanted to show who rules here. The boy had a browse around. He had to find a weapon or just something he could defend himself with. Unfortunately there was nothing useful around this time. But then he saw a rope lying on the ground. It wasn't a stick or a sword, but he could still try to do something with it. He picked it up and made a knot on the end of it. It was big and solid nearly as a stone. At least solid enough to knock somebody out with it.

Arthur's been impressed. The boy had actually no chance to fight this men. He still wanted to fight. With a rope! The Prince couldn't wait to see what Aiden would make out of this. Merlin wasn't curious, he was simply worried about his guest. These men have apparently wanted to hurt him and he stood no chance to defeat himself.

Aiden swiped at Ian, who was really surprised, by what this boy wanted to do. He thought that he was just insane thinking, that he could defeat them with a rope! Then something hard hit him on his head. No way! It was just a knot! One more time and the man's lost his balance. He landed on the ground. Scott and Cedric were surprised as much as they leader. What the boy had done has made them even more furious. They started running towards Aiden with their swords high above their heads. Aiden tried to hit Cedric, but the man was faster. He caught the rope in mid-air and has taken it out of the boy's hand. Now Aiden was really defenseless.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. Aiden would be smashed to pieces in a second and Arthur was just standing here and watching, instead of helping the other boy. But then the Prince realized that the situation's been hopeless. He had to help this boy. He's already done very well. Arthur took his sword out of his scabbard and approached Aiden and his opponents.

'You've got a problem gentlemen?' asked the Prince.

'It's not your business you prat!' said Scott. Then Ian woke up. He stood up to his feet.

'Let him be or I'll arrest you, all right?' Arthur didn't want to fight. He just wanted these idiots to go. Of course if he had to kick their asses he wouldn't complain too. Aiden was relieved when he saw a familiar face.

'Oh look, I'm so scared of this little knight!' said Ian sarcastically. 'He's going to beat me with a help of his little friend.' The men laughed.

'I'm not just a knight,' replied Arthur. 'I'm the Prince.'

The bandits froze for a while, but then they just attacked him and Aiden. A large crowd started to gather. Arthur was the best swordsman in the kingdom, there was no secret about it. He had easily defeated Cedric, who was now lying on the ground. When he was fighting Ian, Aiden had defend himself from Scott. The man was bigger than him and he's had a sword. In general, he was the one who had an advantage. Anyway, Aiden's been doing good job, but one second he slipped and fell to the ground. Merlin knew what to do. Scott was about to kill Aiden when the rope stretched under his legs. He hit the ground with a loud thud. People started to laugh. They had no idea how it happened, but it was just so funny! But Aiden's known. Aiden's known that magic's just saved him, that Merlin has saved him. Once again. When Arthur finally finished with Ian several guards appeared in the market. They seized the bandits and walked towards the castle. Arthur approached Aiden and helped him to stand up. Fortunately the Prince hasn't seen what really happened to the rope. He thought it was just the next of Aiden's great ideas.

'Congratulations,' said Arthur.

'Excuse me?' Aiden had no idea what this all was about. He's made a fuss again and it seemed for him, that the Prince was pleased!

'You've just passed your test. You've proved to me, that you're worth being a knight.' Aiden couldn't believe this. It was crazy!

'But what actually have I done this time?' he wasn't sure if he asked the right question, but the Prince answered him calmly.

'This boy was in trouble and you helped him, even though it was obvious, that you stood no chance against these men. That's what a real knight would do.'

'Thank you sire, but… It was just natural…'

'Great. So would you consider staying in Camelot for a while?' asked Arthur.

'Well, I was going to stay with Merlin and Gaius. We've already sent a letter to my father,' replied Aiden. He's been absolutely happy.

'Then you'll start your training tomorrow at sunrise. Castle yard, just don't be late,' said Arthur and left.

Merlin approached his guest.

'That was nice…' he murmured.

'Very nice…' added Aiden. This was amazing, this was his new chance. No one, and nothing could stop him now. Especially not this stupid beast!

**I'll update next chapter as soon as possible. Unfortunately the school year has already started for good and I already have plenty of work**** Anyway, please click this little button under this note and review!**


	6. Thief! Thief'

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, but teachers do everything to keep us busy. I think that this story is heading to an end, but I've already got an idea for another one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and give me a motivation to write more **

'You must be the luckiest guy In the whole world!' said Merlin. He and Aiden were walking through the city, towards Gaius' chambers.

'Gaius will never believe this! It's crazy!' The boy couldn't stop talking.

'Yeah, I know, but… what if I do something stupid again?' said Aiden. He was also very excited, but also worried. Firstly, he was a werewolf, secondly, he's had no idea about being a knight.

'Don't worry, Arthur will explain everything to you and it'll be fine!'

Finally they got home. As soon as they crossed the threshold Merlin started talking again.

'Gaius, this is crazy! Aiden's going to be a knight!' Gaius had a problem with understanding what his ward was saying.

'Could you…' he started.

'Merlin is really excited about what happened. Let me explain it,' started the other boy. 'We were in the market and I sort of… started fighting again, don't get me wrong I just…'

'Again?' asked the physician. 'What was it about this time?'

'The bandits were trying to beat a little boy, so I couldn't just stand by and watch, could I? Especially when these bandits wanted to beat him because of me.'

'Exactly,' added Merlin.

'And the Prince has seen it. He said that I'd passed my test and that I'm starting training tomorrow, so I'll have to stay here for a while,' finished Aiden. He wasn't sure if he wasn't rude, making himself at home like this. But then he saw a smile on Gaius' face. For the physician it's also meant very much. He cared for Merlin like about his own son and he wanted the boy to have real life, real friends.

'It'll be great,' he said. 'But don't think that you can avoid helping here from time to time.'

'I'm not going to. I'll be honored to help you, really,' Aiden was so happy. He couldn't even express it. No beast could take control over him now. He was free.

Arthur's been sitting by the table with his father, sir Leon and Morgana. He was just telling them about the boy he'd seen in the market again.

'I'm telling you, he's a peasant, but the one with a spirit,' he said.

'We're going to see tomorrow,' replied sir Leon. 'But shouldn't we be more bothered about the beast that killed Jasper?' he added.

'I know he was your friend, but…we have to carry on,'

'Have to carry on? Arthur it isn't fun the whole kingdom is in danger!' The knight stood up.

Uther was quiet, but he knew that his subject was right. Usually looking for young, talented knight was something really important, but now there was no time for this.

'You are not going to train anyone Arthur. Not until the beast is found. I'll find someone to replace you,' said the King.

'But…At first the tournament, now this…,' the Prince started.

'My decision is final,' said Uther. Arthur knew, that there was no point arguing.

'Yes sire,' he said. 'So what are we going to do about the werewolf? We've already looked everywhere.'

'The Prince is right, your majesty. We've been everywhere, asked everyone and there is still no trace of the beast,' added Leon. Uther fell silent for a while. The whole situation was hopeless, he knew it.

'We'll search as long as it takes to find this monster,' he said after a short while.

'But where?,' asked Arthur. 'The beast can be everywhere, well…everyone actually and the town's already been searched twice.' The Prince was worried. Worried about his people and his kingdom.

'Tomorrow morning you'll search all the villages near Camelot. You'll question every man, woman and even child. I don't want to lose any more people.'

Saying this Uther's finished the meeting. Arthur's gone to his chamber. He was lying on his bed and staring at the fireplace. This werewolf's been ruining his whole life. Not just killing his people, his friends, but also taking his joy from him. The Prince would find the beast quickly. Tomorrow would be his day. At least he hoped so.

'Aiden, Merlin, it's time for supper!' yelled Gaius. For the last three hours the two boys have been sitting in Merlin's room and discussing recent events. Aiden still wasn't sure about prince's decision. He was just a peasant and knew nothing about all that 'knight' kind of stuff. When they sat to the table the boy was very quiet. Merlin and Gaius understood how he must've felt. Becoming a knight was a great honor, but also a great responsibility.

'So…' started Gaius. He didn't like that silence. 'When are you getting up tomorrow?'

'Sunrise,' Aiden replied. 'And… Thank you.'

'What for?' asked Merlin. He didn't even notice how much he'd already done for the other boy.

'Well, you know…' Aiden didn't know what to reply. He's never been good in making speeches. Merlin had finished eating and now was staring at his guest waiting for an answer. Gaius realized that the other boy didn't know what to reply, so he decided to finish his suffering and told them both to go to sleep.

That night Arthur couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about this werewolf. The situation was difficult but he knew he could solve this problem. He was dreaming about the beast when he heard a Loud 'BANG!' and woke up. He though it was a thief, so he immediately reached for his sword. He looked around the room and saw Merlin kneeling on the floor, picking up metal plate that had fallen on the floor.

'Good morning!' said the boy with a wide smile on his face.

'Good? It depends for whom,' murmured Arthur. He was tired, stressed and woken up in such unpleasant way. Merlin was got used to Prince's bad moods but he was also his friend and knew that something was wrong.

'Is something bothering you sire?' the boy asked.

'No, it's all right,' said Arthur. 'You see… The only problem is that somewhere out there is a beast killing my subjects and there's nothing I can do about it!' Merlin didn't know what to reply.

'Go and saddle my horse,' said the Prince and Merlin left. Arthur was left alone with his thoughts. He put on his red tunic and a chainmail and left without even looking at the food prepared for him. When he went out of the castle he bumped into Merlin.

'The horse is ready. If I may ask…' started Merlin but Arthur interrupted him.

'You may not,' cut the Prince.

'…where are you going? I mean… I heard that you and Aiden were supposed to…'

'Tell him it's cancelled. I'll find him if get some free time,' said Arthur, joined his knights waiting for him by the gate and rode away on his horse.

When Merlin came back home Aiden was sitting by the table with Gaius. Young warlock could see that the other boy was very excited and didn't know how to tell him, that he wouldn't meet the Prince today.

'So Merlin, how's the Prince today? I hope he won't give me a hard time,' said Aiden smiling.

'Well… actually he's not going to…' started the boy. '…because you're not going to see him today.'

'What?' Aiden couldn't believe his years. 'I should've thought of this…'

'Listen… started Merlin. 'He's got things to do, at least he's a prince and…'

'And he doesn't have time for such brats as me,' finished Aiden. Neither Gaius or Merlin knew what to say. They felt sorry for their guest, but knew how much the Prince worried about his kingdom.

'I think that he has,' replied Merlin. 'He said he would find you when he finds that beast.'

That was too much for Aiden. He picked up the coat that Merlin had bought for him and went out. He wanted to get away from this sick town. Why couldn't anyone understand him? Why couldn't he find help anywhere? He was walking faster and faster. He would leave this place and never return. His village was the only place of safety for him. But how was he supposed to walk such a distance? He didn't have money, he didn't have food. Moreover he could meet some 'unpleasant' people on his way and tear them apart. Aiden surely didn't want any more deaths. Maybe he could…

_No Aiden, don't even think about it, _a quiet voice in his head said. But maybe…

' I'm sure you all know why we are here,' started Arthur. There was a big crowd gathered around him. He and his knights have just reached the first village and were about to start questioning people. 'We're doing this for your own safety. The faster this beast is found, the better. If you're not guilty there's nothing to be scared of. Now please get back to your homes and wait for someone to come.'

After nearly two hours of asking questions and listening to people Arthur and the rest of his companions left the village. They found out nothing. The only things they could hear from villagers were complaints about their safety and about their worries. Arthur had to promise that everything would be all right and that the beast would be soon caught, but he has also started to doubt it.

Merlin and Gaius were sitting in their chamber and wondering, if they should look for Aiden or maybe wait for him to come back. They decided that it was better not to wait. They immediately went out of the house and started searching. At first they went to the tavern. Aiden wasn't there, but they asked some people if they had seen the boy. There was no trace of him. They've already searched half of the town when they got really tired. Gaius wanted to get some rest so he and Merlin sat on a branch.

'I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid,' said Merlin. He's already found out about how vulnerable his guest was. Even the littlest thing could easily upset him.

'You're right Merlin, you're right…' Gaius couldn't catch his breath.

'Maybe I could go and you just wait here or go home,' suggested Merlin.

'Don't be silly, I'm responsible for this boy. Just give me a second, I'm not as young as you besides…'

'Ssshhh! Quiet!' Merlin thought he heard something. Second later he found out he was right. A boy on a horse rode past him and there was also a man running after that horse.

'Stop him! Thief! Thief!' the man was yelling. People stopped to look at this scene. Some men were trying to catch the boy, but he was too fast for them.

'OH MY GOD!' Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. The boy was no one else, but Aiden! The sorcerer didn't know what to do. He didn't want to let him go, but he couldn't stop him at the same time. If he did his friend would be put in prison and he could forget about becoming a knight. Well… If Merlin let him go he could also forget about being a knight, but at least he would be free. The boy decided not to get involved. People started to follow the horse, his rider and the owner of the stolen animal. When they reached the gate of Camelot the poor man finally gave up. He understood he had no chance of catching the thief. When Merlin and Gaius finally caught up with everyone they could only see Aiden disappearing in the forest.

Aiden's been riding for about an hour when he finally stopped. He had no idea about where he was or what he was going to do but at least he's had a horse. Theoretically he could get back home now. The only problem was that he didn't know which direction to take. He sat on a stone and let his horse drink some water from the river. He knew he had to get somewhere fast, because without food he and his new friend wouldn't stand long. He got to the point that stealing the horse and running away from Camelot weren't the best decisions in his life, but now there was no turning back.

Arthur, sir Leon and some other knights have finally reached the last village. The Prince realized that this is where Aiden lives. Maybe he could find out something more about the boy who has impressed him so much. He's already been tired and angry. Angry, that he couldn't find any trace of the beast anywhere. Here, he wasn't going to make unnecessary speeches. He approached the nearest house and knocked on the door. A plump women opened.

'Hello,' started the Prince. 'I'm Prince Arthur from Camelot. May I come in? I need to ask you and your family some questions.'

The woman seemed scared. She just nodded and let Arthur in. He could see a frightened expression on her face so he added

'There's nothing to be scared of,'.

'What brings you here your highness?' a tall man asked. There were also two children in the room.

'I'm sure you already know about the werewolf that has troubled us recently and we just want to find out if people know something. We want to catch the beast as fast as possible.'

'We know nothing, why would we?' replied the man quickly, but his wife seemed like she had something to tell.

'You sure about this? It's about your own safety, so if you've got anything to tell me…' Arthur tried to continue the conversation.

'With all respect my lord,' said the man. ' We've got nothing to hide so if I say that we know nothing then I mean it.'

The Prince realized that there was no point in trying. Of course he could take his sword and threaten these people, so they would start talking, but it wasn't the way that he'd like to do it, so he just went out. All of his knights have also finished questioning other villagers. The only one left was a smith working in his workshop. Arthur approached him. He divined, that it was Aiden's father.

'Afternoon sir,' said the Prince.

'Good afternoon sire. What are you doing in our village? I hope my boy hasn't done anything,' he smiled.

'Actually, I had a pleasure of meeting your son, but that's not why I'm here.'

'Oh really?...But he's visiting his aunt now… Far away from here…From Camelot…'

'As I've said, I'm not here to talk about Aiden. I'm trying to find out something about the beast that killed one of my finest knights and now is marauding in Camelot.

'Good God! What beast?' asked the smith, even though he already knew.

'A werewolf,' Arthur replied. When he said that he caught sight of a worried expression on the man's face. People have been scared, that was normal, but in his case it was something different.

'I sir… Nothing…. I know nothing…I have no idea…'

'Are you sure sir?' asked the Prince.

'Absolutely, yes…I am… Now I'm sorry, but I've got a lot of work to do,' the man said and got back to forging a sword.

Arthur has already talked to people in many villages, but there was something different about this one. People seemed like they had something to hide and weren't telling the truth. Still, there wasn't much he could do about. He decided to stay here for a while longer and have a look around.


	7. Come on! You're not even trying!

**This is the last chapter. I hope you like it ! Please comment! **

Aiden has been riding his horse for the last 2 hours when he finally reached a village. He didn't exactly know where he was, but he could ask people for help. He approached the first house and knocked on the door. A young woman opened.

'Hello darling, how can I help you?' she asked.

'Well, I was just riding past this village and I think I'm lost...'

'Poor you! Come in!' the woman said and gave him a cheering smile.

'No really, I must go. Just if you could tell me how to get to Ousden...' the boy was confused.

'Just head north and you'll get there in an hour.'

'Thank you so much! You're saving my life!'. Aiden felt really relieved. He could get home before twilight. He climbed on a back of his horse and rode away.

Meanwhile Arthur and his knights made an encampment in the forest near Ousden. The Prince wanted to stay there for a while. The people seemed like they were hiding something and he wanted to find out what it was.

'Henry, we have to tell him!' said the woman. She and her husband have just talked to Prince Arthur. He was looking for a beast that killed a knight and could kill more people.

'I can't Patrick is my friend and Aiden is his son! I can't do this to them!' the man has known the smith for a very long time and they were really good friends. Henry and his wife were the only people in their village, who knew about the neighbour's secret.

'Are you deaf? This boy killed someone! Do you really want your children to live near him? Is that how you care for your family?'

'Alice, calm down. You heard, the boy is far away from here. There's no reason to talk about it. This topic is over and we'll never come back to it again!' the man said and left the room.

Aiden was so happy when he finally reached Ousden. He hasn't been here only for a few days, but for him it seemed like ages. When he entered the house his father was sleeping. It was already getting dark, so they boy just fed the horse and tied it up outside. He was so tired and sleepy that he didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

Merlin and Gaius were sitting by the table and talking. They weren't sure if leaving Aiden like this was a good decision. Now it was probably too late to do anything to help him.

'I have to go out for a second,' said Merlin.

'What for? It's late,' the physician was really surprised.

'I need to...I just...need some fresh air. You know...'

'Ok. Just be careful...the beast,'

Merlin didn't actually need fresh air. The only thing he needed was a conversation with the Dragon. He distracted the guards, took a torch and went inside the cave. The Dragon's already been waiting for him.

'I knew I would see you again soon, young warlock,' he said.

''I think you know what brings me here. I need help, what am I supposed to do?'

'Haven't you already got that?' the Dragon was talking puzzles, as always.

'Haven't got what?'

Kilgarrah laughed. Merlin hated this.

'I thought that things would look a little bit different...' the Dragon murmured to himself. 'Now Merlin, tell me what you know about this beast, that killed sir Jasper.'

'Well...' the sorcerer thought that this question was stupid, but he decided to answer. 'It's a werewolf...and it killed a knight ...and Arthur is looking for it, but can't find it...and...'

'Merlin, think!' the Dragon yelled. Merlin tried to think of a clever answer, but he had no idea what Kilgarrah was talking about.

'Ok, I'll give you the clue,' said the Dragon. 'When did the beast attack? Think about it. Maybe you met someone the previous day... Maybe you had a guest? Bumped into a total stranger?'

Merlin started to get what the Dragon was suggesting, but that was ridiculous. Aiden wasn't a werewolf. Couldn't be a werewolf, could he?

'No! You're wrong!' replied the warlock. 'You're a liar!' the boy was sorry and angry. He knew that the Dragon was always right, but he didn't want to admit it.

'I've already told you, what you have to know, to make the right decision. It's your concern what you'll do about it.' Then Kilgarrah was gone. Merlin was confused. He thought he'd found a real friend, someone else like him. Now he saw he was wrong. He saw that Aiden's been lying to him all the time.

Merlin went out of the cave and started heading towards home. He didn't know if he should tell Gaius or maybe keep what he knew to himself. The boy didn't want to admit that they've been tricked. Besides if Uther found out, he would surely kill both of them. Merlin was shattered. When he entered the chamber Gaius was waiting for him.

'Is everything all right Merlin?' asked the physician. He noticed that his friend was troubled.

'There is something...' Merlin started, but then he bit his tongue. He'd promised to himself, that he wouldn't say a word.

'Come on boy, speak your mind.,' Gaius encouraged him.

'No...It's nothing actually...' then Merlin went to his chamber. He bunked down on his bed and tried to fall asleep. He had a nightmare. He was dreaming about a big beast chasing him in the forest. Suddenly he fell on the ground. The werewolf was getting closer and closer. It was about to tear the boy apart when he suddenly opened his eyes and realized that he was lying in his bed. He also realized, that the beast would never stop chasing him. He knew that he had to find Aiden and solve this thing once and for all. Merlin got up, got dressed and left the house. He took the horse, saddled it and seconds after that he left Camelot.

Aiden couldn't sleep. He had a very strange feeling. He felt endangered. The boy knew that something wasn't right and decided to see what it was. When he went out of the house everything looked normal. The village was quiet and even animals were sleeping. Yet still Aiden couldn't get rid of this strange feeling. He went into the woods. He was walking for a short while when he saw fire. He went closer to it. The fire turned out to be a bonfire. Aiden was paralysed when he saw dozen of knights sleeping around it and Prince Arthur sitting beside them. He didn't know what to do. He was followed. He started to wonder what they were looking for. Surely for him! He was terrified. He knew he had to stay calm, otherwise... Then he felt a strange sensation around his stomach. His knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground.

'Not now...' whispered Aiden. He got up to his feet and started running. He had to get away from everyone. He couldn't kill anymore. Not again.

Merlin didn't know where exactly to look after his so called 'friend' and he decided to visit his village. He thought that the best way to get away from trouble is to simply go back home. He was missing Ealdor and he knew that if something bad happened to him, he would immediately go straight there. He was riding for some hours when he finally saw some small, wooden houses in front of him. The sun was already starting to rise. Merlin tied his horse to a pole and realised that he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake anyone but that was the only way to find his friend and help him. The young warlock has taken his magical book with himself and wanted to read something more about werewolves. He approached the nearest house and knocked on the door. A plum women opened. It was the same woman, who had talked to the Prince.

'What are you looking here for?' she asked Merlin. She didn't seem very nice for him.

'Just looking for a friend. His name is Aiden and I don't know where he lives so...'

The woman suddenly closed the door. The boy had no idea what he did wrong. He sat under the tree and opened the book. He was reading, reading and reading but he couldn't find anything useful. He's nearly given up when he finally came across an interesting note about werewolves. There was about two types of them. The boy found out that the wolfan can be killed only with an enchanted sword. Under the text there was a spell. Merlin got scared. He didn't want to kill Aiden. He wanted to help him, but he understood there was no other way to help Arthur and fulfil his destiny.

Arthur and his knights have already woken up. Today they wanted to question villagers once again and finally solve the problem with the beast. The Prince went for a walk. He needed some time to think. He was worried about his subjects and didn't know what else he could do to make their lives safer. He was walking, walking and walking when he realized that he reached Ousden. He saw someone sitting under the tree. He approached the boy and saw that it was no one else than Merlin.

'What are you doing here?' the asked each other at the same time.

'I'm just...' Merlin didn't know what to reply. He couldn't tell the Prince what he knew about Aiden and at the same time he couldn't lie. He hid the book behind his back. 'I was just... looking for you,' said Merlin. Seconds later he realized that he'd said the stupidest thing ever.

'That's great. So here is my sword. You'll polish it for me. I want it back in 15 minutes. And here is my shield. I want is back with my sword. You'll find me, won't you Merlin?' said Arthur with a wide smile on his face and left. Now Merlin had no choice and he had to polish the Prince's shield and sword. Then an idea came to his head. He could cast a spell on this sword and give it back to Arthur. Then he could kill the beast and Merlin wouldn't have to worry about it!

When Aiden decided that he was far enough from the village he stopped. He couldn't run anymore. He couldn't fight it. There was a quiet voice in his head telling him to resist it, but it was just too strong. He screamed for the last time and there was no more him. There was only a beast.

Merlin finished polishing the sword and the shield and wanted to give it back to Artur. Now fulfilling his destiny was even more difficult than ever. He had to kill someone, someone who he thought to be his friend. The boy felt terrible about it.

'I have to admit Merlin, you did a great job,' said the Prince. 'I think you...' the Prince didn't manage to finish the sentence, because there was a loud snarl and a big beast covered in fur ran past them. It didn't pay any attention to the knights, but it was heading straight to the village! The Prince and the rest of his knights didn't even have time to think properly about any plan. They just starts chasing the werewolf. And so did Merlin. The beast was fast, much faster than any human – even Prince Arthur and his famous knights. When they got to the village the beast was already here. Animals were running away from the village as fast as possible and people were hiding in their homes. Merlin could hear crying children in one of the houses and their mother trying to calm them. The beast approached one of the cottages and was trying to get inside. It was too big to get in through the window, so it tried to break the door. One of the knights tried to attack it, but he failed and he was the one to get hurt. Two of his comrades took him away from the beast. One strike was enough to cause a really serious injury. That was enough for Arthur. He couldn't see his people getting hurt. Without thinking he ran towards the beast. Two of his knights followed him. Seconds later they were all lying on the ground, covered in blood. Merlin was terrified. The knights who were left had to take the Prince and their friends away from there. Arthur's safety was now their first priority. Merlin was standing in one place and couldn't move. If someone didn't kill this beast it would get into the house and tear apart innocent people. Then a man went out from one of the cottages.

'Get back inside!' yelled Merlin. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'It's you who should go away!' said the man. 'I think I can stop it! This is my obligation to him!' Then Merlin understood that it was Aiden's father. But still there was something, that the man didn't know. This wasn't his son anymore. It was a bloodthirsty beast, that hasn't cared about feeling. That hasn't had feelings at all.

'Hey listen to me,' the man started to walk towards the monster. It's me, it's your dad. Come on fight it! You're my strong son, I know you can!'

The werewolf didn't pay any attention to what the man was saying. The important thing was that a small creature was yelling at it! The beast turned around and looked at the man.

'You see, I know you're still in there, that you can hear me...' the man whispered. Merlin was terrified. He knew there was no point in talking to the monster. Suddenly it jumped towards the smith, who started to run away. Merlin realized that Arthur's enchanted sword has been still lying on the ground. He picked it up and followed Aiden. He found him and his father in a corner of a barn. The beast was about to hit the man when a piece of metal pierced its stomach. It fell to the ground. Dead. Seconds later something amazing happened. There was a lot of green light, a loud scream and... a boy lying on the ground in a shirt covered in blood. And this boy was lying beside a bleeding beast.

'Oh my God...' Aiden's father whispered. He was so happy to see that his son was alive.

'Of course...' Merlin murmured to himself. 'The enchantment was supposed to kill _only_ the beast, not Aiden...Genius...'

The boy sat on the ground. He was confused but he felt much better than ever. What he was feeling was something, that he hasn't felt for a very long time. It was simply freedom. The smith hugged his son. Merlin decided that it was better to leave them alone, so that they could discuss some things. When he found himself in an open space he saw  
Arthur and three other knights running towards him.

'Where is it?' the Prince asked.

'Oh thank God, you're all right,' said Merlin.

'Shut up! Where is the werewolf? And my sword?' Arthur yelled.

'Dead,' replied Merlin.

'How?' that was the only thin, that the Prince managed to say. Merlin knew that if he told the Prince the truth, he wouldn't believe him anyway.

'Aiden killed it,'.

'Aiden?'

'Yes. It was... It was about to kill his father, so he had to do something...' said Merlin.

'Of course HE had to,' replied the Prince. 'Because it's obvious that when he was fighting the werewolf, you were hiding somewhere, weren't you?'

Merlin couldn't stand it. It was so unfair! Anyway he decided not to say anything. Even though he was a bit angry with Aiden, he knew that the boy deserved becoming a knight. Deserved a great life. Then he and his father went out of the barn. Aiden was still confused and his father was absolutely happy. The Prince was about to thank the boy when the woman who he'd talked to yesterday ran out of her house and started shouting.

'This boy is evil! Kill him! Kill him!' her husband tried to calm her, but she was just crazy!

'Tell them! Tell them!' she was shouting even louder than before.

'Come on darling, don't make scenes. You're tired,' said the man and took her home.

Aiden was scared. What if Arthur believed her? The Prince just looked at him and smiled.

'Oh yes Aiden, you're such a terrifying beast, aren't you?' The boy understood that he wasn't in any trouble.

'You're a hero,' said Merlin.

'What are you talking about?..' started Aiden, but then the other boy gave him a punch in his side. 'Well... maybe I am...' he murmured.

'So... You're coming back to Camelot with us?' asked Arthur. 'I think I was supposed to make you a knight or something, wasn't I?'

After saying goodbye to his father and packing his things Aiden was ready to leave. Arthur promised him, that he would be given a room in the castle and that there would be nothing to worry about. Then they left. Still, Aiden and Merlin haven't explained some things to each other.

'Thanks,' said Aiden. Without your help I wouldn't...Well...You know I'm not good at making speeches.'

'Yes,' replied Merlin. 'Probably that's why you haven't told me about something, isn't it?'

'Oh Merlin...I'm sorry, but what did you expect me to say? You know how hard it is to keep secrets and I was scared!'

'All right. That's all I wanted to hear. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my little secret,' said the young warlock.

'Have you gone mad? You're the best friend I've ever had! I would never betray you!'

'Great then. Oh, I'm someone's best friend. Great!'

A few days later everything was back to normal. Merlin and Aiden were seeing each other every day. Merlin was accompanying his friend on his every training. The boy was rewarded by the king and is one of Arthur's best 'students'. And Arthur was a prat, as always. And right now he's giving Aiden a hard time as his private fencing tutor. He hit the boy so hard that he fell to the ground.

'Come on Aiden! You're not even trying!' yelled the Prince, helping Aiden to get back on his feet.

**Thanks to everyone who read this story. I really liked writing it, so I hope you liked reading it! If you did, then please let me know about it and comment**


End file.
